1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a double-side printer associated with an electrophotographic processing unit for forming a toner image in an ordinary impact type print head for nonimpact printing the image and for further double-side printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional printer for double-side printing as described above, a one-side printed sheet has been heretofore guided into a reversing passage or switched back to be overturned upside down. A number of conventional printers have employed wire dot printers or thermal printers of impact type which could have simply multiprinted.
However, since a structure that the sheet is switched back and reversed upside down to double-side print the sheet as described above is complicated expensively and the impact type printer does not considerably improve the resolution of an image, this type has such drawbacks that the printing of a complicated drawing is improper and takes a long printing time when the number of prints is huge.